


House Carpenter

by Miaoumc (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miaoumc
Summary: angsty bdubs/arkas. semi-prequel to "First One Downing the Wine"
Relationships: Tijmen B. | Arkas/John | BdoubleO100
Kudos: 1





	House Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> [old note from original posting]  
> really shouldn't attempt writing one shots during the school week but heyyy why not try while I fail to do anything with my main series (ps: this was written before bdubs' building co, so yeah the idea kinda sounds similar in this)

A clock ticked in the background, achingly loud to him. He buried his face in one of the pillow as he laid on the couch. The past few days dragged on like years, tired from work and unable to sleep no matter what he did. Lately BdoubleO had been looked to when someone on the server needed help designing or building something. He was glad to help, he wouldn't turn down any of the guys but he was positive they could be asking other people because he definitely wasn't the best on the server. People had been asking for ideas on things like roads, front entrances, walls, and most commonly houses. Sure for a while he enjoyed it and took the compliments normally but after a while it got tiring to the point the work was no longer fun and the compliments were just statements. He could not focus, he could not sleep and he could not feel appreciative of compliments. Every night he laid in bed staring at the ceiling and pointed out all the flaws of his most recent project. Then he'd remember all the other people giving him suggestions on how to fix his build but he just wouldn't take it because he would only take his own ideas. What were his ideas? Never anything because what he built sucked and no matter what he thought of to add it wouldn't improve it at all. He was a known builder – a carpenter, an artisan, a craftsperson – yet he couldn't build anything appealing.

A sudden throbbing pain in BdoubleO's head caused him to sit up. It wasn't he hadn't been getting headaches before, but this time it was unbearably strong. He slowly got up and walked downstairs to his bathroom. Looking up into the mirror he saw tired, baggy eyes and messy, unkempt hair. It surely didn't look like the man everyone was used to seeing. Right now he didn't much of it and decided to turn on the water from the sink to wash his face. Even with that done he didn't look any livelier than before. With a sigh, and a throbbing headache, he made his way back up stairs. Just as he had settled down to maybe rest his aching self an annoyingly loud door bell went off. He felt his heart weigh down at the thought of yet another person coming and asking him to build something for them. Slowly he got up and walked around the couch to the front door, peering through the frosted glass. It was hard to see but he could make out tan skin and dark brown hair also peeking through the window, locking his gaze with him on the other side. Bdubs’ hand trailed over to the cold metal door knob and turned it, fully revealing who was behind the door, which surprisingly turned out to be Arkas.

"Hey Arkas. I didn’t expect you to be comin’ around." He greeted him, gesturing him inside.

"Yeah, well, I didn’t either." His voice didn’t give off much thought to being there. Bdubs could hear an edge to his voice, about something else.

The two of them went over to the living room to sit down. For a few seconds it was quiet and BdoubleO was wondering why Arkas even came here.

Finally the guy spoke up. “How are you doing, Bdubs? How have you been?”

Bdubs silently took in a deep breath. He could tell it wasn’t just a nice starting question. Arkas must know there’s something wrong. Just like everyone else when they come over to visit. “I’m okay,” he started, “kind of busy, that’s all.”

Arkas turned a little more to face him directly. “How does the work make you feel?”

"Fine. I’m fine with all the work. It’s great – and if people want me to build for them I won’t turn them down!" Bdubs replied, not looking at Arkas in the process.

"You’re fine? You’re really fine? Bdubs, I can tell you don’t look okay. Do you think I don’t notice? Or anyone else on the server doesn’t notice?"

"Arkas, I really am okay–"

"Bdubs, please just stop." There was a quiver in his voice as he continued but it quickly disappeared. "I know what’s its like to build, I know what’s it feels like to build a lot but I can tell you’re over doing yourself."

Bdubs was a little surprised by what’s he was saying, how he was trying to help. He never spoke to Arkas too much but he could say that as of recently a few conversations have popped up between them in the past few weeks. “If you’re tellin’ me I should stop doing this I don’t know if I could. I mean, everyone’s my friend and I don’t wanna just turn them down.”

"Get someone else to do it for you. I could do it– Beef could or and maybe Etho." He suggested. "Just slow down, okay? I don’t.. I don’t like seeing you in such a mess over something you love doing."

It took Bdubs a few moments to say something, but eventually he did. “Okay, okay. I’ll… slow down.”

Without much thought Arkas’ hand trailed down to his, entwining his fingers with the other and holding it tightly. It was funny how the simplest gestures make someone feel so much better, safer and loved. Bdubs was surprised by the fact he took such gestures so easily from Arkas and secretly he felt a little click between them both. He wouldn’t jump ahead or conclude his feelings but he wouldn’t ignore the sudden urges. He couldn’t help himself from scooting a little closer to Arkas and lightly wrapping his arms around him to pull him into hug. Bdubs was the one to pull back, feeling it was more forced from the start. Doing so only brought on a silence that really didn’t seem that bad but it left both of them look down at their hands.

"Come back anytime, man. I’m glad you stopped by."

Arkas smiled. “Yeah, I hope my company helped a little. I’ll come back soon.. for sure.”

Bdubs stayed sitting as Arkas stood up to walk out the door. When he had left Bdubs only got up to lock the door behind him. For some reason he felt a sudden loneliness at his departure. As if he was the only person right now that could comfort him and make him feel more secure. The feeling was so sudden though and he kept denying it and wonder why out of all people it was Arkas. He had so many other friends but Arkas suddenly felt like he was one of those friends or even more – a person he had known very well, almost like he’d known him for years. With all the new things clouding his mind he decided to go and lay on the couch with his head buried in a pillow, just like he had been earlier that day.


End file.
